No One Knows
by mikakko
Summary: Daniel dan Guanlin terbangun didalam bathtub disebuah kamar mandi yang mereka tidak tahu dimana. Daniel hanya memakai celana, dan Guanlin hanya memakai baju. "Apakah bokongmu sakit?" "Pertaruhan nyawa bukan solusi" "Kembalikan celanaku" WANNA ONE, Kang Daniel, Lai Guanlin, Hwang Minhyun, Park Jihoon. PanNiel! NielHwang! Panwink!
1. 1 Where are we?

_Daniel dan Guanlin terbangun didalam bathtub disebuah kamar mandi yang mereka tidak tahu dimana. Daniel hanya memakai celana, dan Guanlin hanya memakai baju._

 _"Apakah bokongmu sakit?" "Pertaruhan nyawa bukanlah solusi" "Kembalikan celanaku"_

 ** _ㅡNo One Knows_**

Cast :

Kang Daniel - Lai Guanlin

Hwang Minhyun - Park Jihoon

 ** _mikakko,2018_**

Disebuah kamar mandi yang entah dimana, ada dua orang pria yang tertidur _ㅡatau pingsan?_ didalam sebuah bathub, suasana tenang, sampai salah satu dari mereka terbangun..

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

...dan membangunkan pria satu lagi

"WOIIIIIIII!"

Mereka refleks keluar dari bathub dan berdiri, mereka saling betatapan,

"Itu.. Itu celanaku!" salah satu pria berkebangsaan Taiwan menunjuk pria lainnya, dan mereka sadar, bahwa tidak ada dari mereka yang berpakaian lengkap.

"Kembalikan celanaku!" Pria tadi langsung mendongak keatas, terdapat sebuah pisau yang digantung dengan tali pinggang, yang adalah tali pinggang miliknya. Ia dengan cekatan melompat dan mengambil pisau itu,

"KEMBALIKAN CELANAKU!" pria itu menodongkan pisaunya kepada pria tadi, refleks pria lain itu menunduk mencari-cari barang untuk melawan pria itu, dan ia mengambil botol-botol bir,

"Stop! Dengar, kita sama-sama tidak tahu ada dimana dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa aku memakai celanamu" pria itu menghela nafas

"Aku Kang Daniel, dan aku rasa pertaruhan nyawa bukan solusi untuk keluar darisini"

Daniel mengulurkan tangannya, yang dibalas oleh pria tadi,

"Aku Lai Guanlin"

"Baiklah, jadi, aku hanya memakai celana, dan kau hanya memakai baju.." Daniel melirik Guanlin,

"...apa.. bokongmu sakit?" Guanlin melototkan matanya, dan meraba-raba bokongnya sendiri,

"Tidak" jawabnya

Daniel menghela nafasnya lagi, "Baguslah"

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Guanlin emosi mengerti jalan pikiran Daniel,

"Tidak ada tapi kenapa kita disini? Bukankah sedikit aneh? Dua orang pria, tidur dikamar mandi yang ada entah dimana, satu hanya memakai baju dan satu lagi hanya memakai celana"

"Aku tidak masalah kita sama-sama pria, tapi, masalahnya kita sama-sama top! Menjijikan"

Daniel hanya terkekeh, lalu pandangannya terfokus pada pintu berwarna putih yang tidak terlalu jelas karena cahaya yang remang didalam kamar mandi

"Bodoh sekali, itu ada pintu" Daniel menghampiri pintu tersebut, mencoba membukanya, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil, "Sial"

 _BRAKKK BRAKKK_

"Ayolah, bodoh!"

 _BRAKKK_

"Hei kau--"

 _BRAKKK_

"Terbukalah bodoh!"

 _BRAKKK_

"STOP IT, GUANLIN"

 _BRAKKK_

"Buka, tolonglah, buka.. hiks" Guanlin yang sedaritadi mendobrak pintu itu terperosot, Daniel menjadi prihatin dengannya, sosok itu terlihat begitu lemah

"Guanlin, ayo berdiri, kita pikirin solusinya agar kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini"

"Tapi bagaimana, Dan? Kita bahkan tidak tau ada dimana, aku juga tidak tahu kemana handphoneku, aku baru beberapa bulan di Korea, Dan. Kenapa nasibku sangat sial?!" Guanlin menangis, meratapi nasibnya yang entah mengapa menjadi buruk

 _Lai Guanlin. Adalah seorang anak dari CEO GL Company Taiwan. Ia baru saja pindah ke Korea untuk melanjutkan studinya, diusianya yang masih terbilang muda, Guanlin memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata anak seusianya yang membuat Guanlin dengan mudah diberi kesempatan untuk dikirim ke Korea._

 _Seoul National University disitulah dimana Lai Guanlin menimbah ilmunya. Walaupun terbilang orang yang cuek dan dingin, Guanlin mudah bergaul. Paras yang tampan, dan keahliannya dalam bidang olahraga basket membuat Guanlin dengan mudah mendapat perhatian mahasiswa-mahasiswi di Seoul National University._

 _Guanlin tinggal berdua di salah satu apartemen bergengsi di daerah Gangnam dengan sepupunya, Yoo Seonho, sekaligus orang yang menjadi guru private Bahasa Korea Guanlin. Walaupun Guanlin dan Seonho berasal dari keluarga berada, mereka berdua bekerja part-time disebuah cafe. Dan sesekali ketika liburan mereka akan liburan bersama, entah kembali ke Taiwan, atau ke negara lainnya. Yang jelas, mereka tak terpisahkan. Bahkan, karena sudah sangat dekat dari kecil, mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang memiliki wajah kembar._

 _Itulah kehidupan Guanlin, kuliah, bekerja, mengerjakan tugas, bermain. Dan semuanya terulang setiap hari._

 _Sampai pada suatu hari, Guanlin yang sedang jenuh dengan kehidupannya pergi ke sebuah club malam. Disana, ia mabuk berat, entah sadar atau tidak ia berteriak, "AKU BOSAN DENGAN HIDUPKU!" dan semuanya tiba-tiba gelap._

 _Drep.. Drep.._

"Guanlin, bangun! Ada yang datang!" Daniel mengguncangkan tubuh Guanlin yang tertidur dilantai, Guanlin memegangi kepalanya "Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sebaiknya kita berjaga-jaga. Ambil pisaumu"

Daniel dan Guanlin lalu bersiap didepan pintu,

 _kriettt.._

"HUWAAAA!!!"

"YA TUHAN!!!"

"ASTAGA!!!"

"SIAPA KALIAN?"

Continue or End?

Mind to RnR?;)


	2. Who is he?

Daniel dan Guanlin terbangun didalam bathtub disebuah kamar mandi yang mereka tidak tahu dimana. Daniel hanya memakai celana, dan Guanlin hanya memakai baju.

"Apakah bokongmu sakit?" "Pertaruhan nyawa bukan solusi" "Kembalikan celanaku"

 ** _ㅡNo One Knows_**

Cast :

Kang Daniel - Lai Guanlin

Hwang Minhyun - Park Jihoon

 ** _mikakko,2018_**

...

Daniel dan Guanlin lalu bersiap didepan pintu,

 _Drep.. Drep.._ _Krietttt_

"HUWAAAA!!!"

"YA TUHAN!!!"

"ASTAGA!!!"

"SIAPA KALIAN?"

"HEY, ITU CELANA DAN BAJUKU!"

"Tuan-tuan, aku mohon diam!"

Guanlin dan Daniel terdiam dengan bentakan salah satu dari dua orang yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi mereka,

"Baiklah, tenang, tenang. Aku Hwang Minhyun dan ini Park Jihoon"

"Aku Daniel, dan itu Guanlin, dan aku rasa, kau memakai celanaku, dan temanmu memakai bajuku" ucap Daniel

"Jadi, kalian yang menelanjangi kami?! Kalian sangat jahat!" teriak pemuda yang diketahui bernama Jihoon,

"Hey, jaga ucapanmu, jangan asal bicara!" teriak Guanlin

"Kami terbangun di kamar mandi lantai atas, dengan tanpa busana luar, kami hanya memakai pakaian dalam. Kami menemukan celana jeans dan jaket ini, lalu kami memakainya," jelas Minhyun

"Kami tidak tahu bahwa jeans dan jaket ini adalah milikmu, Daniel-ssi" tambah Jihoon

"Kami sudah berkeliling, kami hanya menemukan dasiku yang digunakan untuk menggantung senter ini, sedangkan Jihoon, tangannya.."

Minhyun menunjukan tangan Jihoon dengan posisi tangan yang diikat oleh isolasi dan kertas,

"Baiklah, kita sama-sama terjebak disini. Apa dari kalian ada yang tahu ini dimana?" tanya Guanlin yang dibalas gelengan dari kedua orang tersebut

"Tunggu, bisakah kau membuka ikatan tanganku? Kau memiliki pisau.." kata Jihoon

Guanlin mengangguk, lalu memotong ikatan isolasi di tangan Jihoon, "H-hati-hati" ucap Jihoon

"Nah, sudah"

"Akhirnya.. Eh? Apa ini? Ada sebuah kertas dan timer?"

Jihoon menunjukan kertas yang ada di genggaman tangannya, dan memberikannya kepada Minhyun,

"Bacakan, Minhyun" ucap Daniel

Minhyun membuka kertas lusuh itu,

"Tentukan pilihan sebelum waktu habis. Dua pasang menjadi satu"

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Guanlin

"Kita harus menentukan pasangan.." ucap Daniel

"Sebelum waktu habis?" ucap Jihoon sambil melihat timer di tangannya, "Dan sekarang tinggal 3 menit?!"

"Ok! Sekarang kita harus memilih"

"Kenapa kita harus memilih? Aku tidak suka pilihan" Jihoon menahan tangis

"Siapa yang mau berpasangan denganku?" tanya Daniel, ketiga orang lain refleks mundur menjauh dari Daniel

Daniel menahan senyum, "Kalian pikir aku juga mau menjadi pasangan kalian? Jangan bermain-main, kita harus cepat!"

Daniel menunjuk Guanlin, "Siapa yang kau pilih?"

"Yang jelas bukan kau" balas Guanlin ketus

"Aku tidak mau berpasangan dengan siapapun selain Minhyun hyung, apalagi kau muka datar" ucap Jihoon sambil menunjuk Guanlin

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih, sudah baik aku membuka ikatan tanganmu!"

"SUDAH DIAM! Aku merasa kita telah dibodohi," tegas Minhyun sambil mengambil timer dari tangan Jihoon, "Ini timer untuk memasak, bodoh", Minhyun menaruh senter yang ia pegang di dalam wastafel,

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku memutar timer ini..?" Minhyun memutar timer itu menjadi 10 menit, lalu 30 menit, "Lihat! Tidak terjadi apa-apa" Minhyun memutar timer itu menjadi 1 menit, "Bodoh sekali, tidak ada apa-apa"

 _KRINGGGG KRINGGGG_

Seketika, kamar mandi itu menjadi gelap gulita,

"WAAAAA!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!"

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA!"

"SENTER, DIMANA SENTERNYA?!"

"WASTAFEL, DI WASTAFEL!"

Daniel berhasil meraih senternya, dan menghidupkan senter tersebut, sekarang Minhyun ada di hadapannya,

"Baik-baik saja?" tanya Daniel, Minhyun mengangguk,

"WAHHHH HYUNGGG!!!"

Entah darimana dan bagaimana, sesuatu menarik Jihoon entah kemana, "JIHOON-AH!"

"ARGHHHHHH!"

"GUANLIN!"

Tiba-tiba, kamar mandi itu menjadi terang kembali

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minhyun, ia menangis

"Tenang, a-ayo kita keluar dan cari mereka"

Daniel membopong Minhyun sambil membawa botol bir dan senter, entah bagaimana dan kemana, Jihoon dan Guanlin pergi. Daniel berdoa agar mereka baik-baik saja, agar mereka bisa keluar dan mencari bantuan untuk ia dan Minhyun,

"Ayo keluar, hyung" panggil Daniel kepada Minhyun yang mendudukan diri di bathub

"Hyung? Kenapa kau memanggilku hyung?"

Daniel tersenyum tipis,

...

 _Kang Daniel. Seorang mahasiswa tahun akhir jurusan bisnis disalah satu universitas internasional Seoul. Kang Daniel tinggal bersama orang tuanya, disalah satu kawasan elit, ayahnya adalah seorang CEO agensi ternama di Korea Selatan. Selain kuliah dan mengerjakan skripsi, Daniel juga bekerja sebagai pelatih dance untuk trainee-trainee di agensi yang kelak akan ia olah dengan tangannya sendiri._

 _"Hey, Euigeon hyung!" Kang Euigeon adalah nama lahir Daniel, ia mengubah namanya menjadi Daniel karena dari kecil ia bersekolah di Los Angeles, dan teman-temannya kesusahan untuk melafalkan namanya, jadi ia meminta sang ayah untuk memberinya english name._

 _"Hai, Baejin" sapa Daniel kepada Bae Jinyoung, salah satu member group yang akan debut beberapa bulan lagi_

 _"Siap untuk latihan, guys?" tanya Daniel_

 _"YA!!" balas mereka semua,_

 _Mereka semua menari dengan Daniel yang menjadi panutan mereka._

 _Ketika selesai, mereka beristirahat, tiba-tiba saja, ada suara ribut dari luar. Daniel tahu, itu pasti ayahnya,_

 _"Kang Euigeon," ayah Daniel memasuki studio dance yang langsung diberi salam oleh semua orang didalam studio itu_

 _"Ada apa ayah?"_

 _"Minggu depan, tunanganmu akan ke Korea. Ia pasti lelah, kau harus menyambutnya, perjalanan dari Chicago ke Seoul tidaklah sedekat dirimu dan Ong Seongwoo. Hahaha."_

 _Daniel mendesah malas, ia sudah berkali-kali menolak pertunangan mereka, tapi tetap saja ayahnya ini sangat keras kepala. Jadi, Daniel hanya menuruti ayahnya daripada masalah bertambah panjang_

 _"Baiklah ayah, aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku minggu depan, omong-omong siapa namanya? Aku lupa?"_

 _"Hwang Minhyun, satu tahun diatasmu. Ia akan mengurus pusat perusahaan ayahnya yang berada di Korea. Aku sudah mengirimkan fotonya lewat LINE, sambut dia, putraku. Aku harus pergi dulu"_

 _Sepergian ayahnya, semua kembali normal. Daniel duduk di lantai studio, sedangkan yang lain sibuk berlatih, ia menatap foto seorang pemuda manis yang memakai jas hitam dari handphonenya_

 _"Manis juga" gumam Daniel_

...

"Begitulah"

"Jadi.. Kau adalah orang yang appa akan jodohkan denganku?" tanya Minhyun, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Daniel

"Seharusnya, kemarin aku menjemputmu dibandara.. Tapi.. Yaaa" Daniel menatap sekeliling, "Yang penting kita bertemu, walau dengan keadaan seperti ini hahaha" tawa Daniel mencairkan suasana

Minhyun tersenyum tipis, Daniel sangat tampan. Dan ketika tertawa, gigi kelincinya sungguh menggemaskan

"Ayo hyung, kita keluar, ah, ambil satu botol bir itu sebagai senjata"

Minhyun lalu mengambil satu botol bir di bawah kakinya, ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika tangannya menyentuh cairan basah, ia mencium tangannya, bau anyir menusuk hidungnya

"D-daniel.." gumamnya yang masih hisa didengar oleh Daniel

"Ya hyung? Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?" Daniel langsung menghampiri Minhyun untuk memeriksa jari Minhyun yang dilumuri darah,

"B-bukan jariku.. tapi.. lantainya"

Daniel refleks menoleh kebawah, lantai yang tadinya bersih sekarang berlumuran darah, tepat di tempat Guanlin dan Jihoon berdiri sebelum mereka hilang ditarik entah oleh siapa.

"Ayo, cepat keluar hyung"

...

Daniel dan Minhyun berjalan berdampingan, dengan tangan yang berpegangan erat. Daniel terus memperhatikan sekeliling, sampai ia menemukan tangga kebawah, ia menoleh kearah Minhyun lalu mengangguk, mereka lalu meneruskan langkah menuruni anak tangga.

 _'happiness'_

Daniel refles menoleh ke arah Minhyun "K-kau berkata apa hyung?" tanya Daniel

"Happiness" jawab Minhyun, yang membuat Daniel menghela nafas karena yang ia dengar tadi adalah suara Minhyun

"Tapi aku tidak berkata apa-apa, Niel-ah" lanjut Minhyun

"M-maksudmu hyung?"

"Dialah yang bersuara" tunjuk Minhyun ke bawah tangga, Daniel langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Minhyun, matanya membesar,

Dibawah sana, ada sosok pria yang memakai pakaian serba hitam, tangan yang memegang pistol dan mata yang menuju kepada mereka berdua. Daniel menelan ludah, "A-yo turun"

"Tunggu! Apa kau yakin?" tanya Minhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Daniel, "Kita selesaikan segera"

 _DORRR_

"AHHHH!"

Daniel dan Minhyun kaget, entah mengapa orang itu tiba-tiba menembakan pistolnya ke langit-langit, lalu ia menunjuk mereka berdua, seperti mengarahkan untuk cepat menghampirinya. Daniel dan Minhyun pun langsung bergegas turun, menghadap sosok itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum misterius, "Dengarkan baik-baik, kalian berdua," ia menatap Daniel dan Minhyun bergantian

"Dan JAWAB PERTANYAAN SAYA!" bentak orang itu, ia menunjuk Daniel dengan pistolnya,

"A-aku?" tanya Daniel sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Apa yang akan kau berikan kepada orang spesial di hari yang spesial?" tanya orang tersebut

"A-apa? M-maskudnya?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya dan CEPAT JAWAB!"

"B-baik! B-baik! A-ku.. Ini," Daniel menunjuk kalung yang ia gunakan,

"Hanya ini yang aku punya sekarang, ini terbuat dari emas putih," jelas Daniel

"Kalung emas putih? Baiklah, akan saya catat" orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dan pena untuk mencatat jawaban Daniel

Orang itu lalu membenarkan jubah hitamnya, lalu menunjuk Minhyun "Kau. Apa yang akan kau berikan kepada orang spesial di hari yang spesial?"

Minhyun tertegun, "Ayo jawab" bisik Daniel

"Ehm.. H-hari spesial macam apa? Ulang tahun, valentine, pernikahan atau ap--"

"CEPAT JAWAB!"

"Y-ya, siapa orangnya? Ibu? Ayah? Adik, hyung? Nuna? Teman--"

"ARGH! DASAR CEREWET! KENAPA KALIAN PARA BOTTOM SELALU BANYAK TANYA?!"

"Ya tergantung--"

"Kenapa kalian tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri? Kenapa kalian harus tergantung oleh orang lain?"

Minhyun terdiam, "CEPAT JAWAB!"

"P-percaya!" jawab Minhyun cepat

"Percaya?" tanya orang itu

"..an" sambung Minhyun

Orang itu mengerutkan dahi, "Percaya, atau kepercayaan?"

"Percaya"

"..an"

"ARGH! CEPAT, PERCAYA ATAU KEPERCAYAAN!"

"P-PERCAYA!"

"..an" jawab Minyun gugup

"Kepercayaan. Baiklah, akan saya catat" orang itu sekali lagi mencatat jawaban Minhyun

Daniel langsung memeluk pinggang Minhyun ketika tunangannya itu bergetar hebat karena ketakutan dan menahan tangis,

"Kalian harus ingat, dan konsisten kepada jawaban kalian, tuan-tuan" orang itu menatap Daniel dan Minhyun bergantian untuk sekian kalianya,

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Nikmati dan jalani"

 _WUSSHHH_

Sosok pria itu lalu hilang menjadi abu hitam mengikuti angin yang barusan berhembus, Daniel dan Minhyun melototkan mata masing-masing dan berhadapan, sampai-sampai...

"WOIIIII"

"AAAAAA"

..mereka dibekap dari belakang dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

Continue or End?

Thanks for :

 **hanashiro kim, jinjun299, songgaemgyu, and Michiyo Park** yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya!

Mind to RnR? ;)

)Oh ya ada yang nanyain RnR itu apa, RnR itu Read and Review yaa :D


	3. How can we get out?

Daniel dan Guanlin terbangun didalam bathtub disebuah kamar mandi yang mereka tidak tahu dimana. Daniel hanya memakai celana, dan Guanlin hanya memakai baju.

"Apakah bokongmu sakit?" "Pertaruhan nyawa bukan solusi" "Kembalikan celanaku"

 ** _ㅡNo One Knows_**

Cast :

Kang Daniel - Lai Guanlin

Hwang Minhyun - Park Jihoon

 ** _mikakko, 2018_**...

"Akhh" seseorang yang sedaritadi tertidur mulai membuka matanya, ada nyeri dikaki yang ia rasakan. Ia menoleh kesamping dimana terdapat orang yang membuatnya kesal beberapa waktu lalu

"Hey, muka datar, bangun!" ia mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh orang itu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Guanlin,

"Harusnya kau mendengar aku yang bekata hal yang sama beberapa waktu lalu" jawab Guanlin kepada pemuda imut di depannya, Park Jihoon

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu daritadi, mungkin aku sudah menunggu 2 jam. Kau sama sekali tidak bergerak, tuan Park"

"Oh, maaf hehehe" Jihoon hanya menyengir membalas ucapan Guanlin. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya, "Tempat apa ini?" tanyanya yang tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Guanlin.

Matanya menangkap pintu berwarna abu-abu dengan lubang kecil ditengahnya, pintu itu tidak ada gagangnya, lalu ia berusaha mengintip dari lubang kecil itu, "Wah, tunggu dulu. Apa kita dikurung disini?"

"Ya" jawab Guanlin seadanya,

"Huft, aku bingung, apa salahku didunia ini sehingga harus terjebak disini? Harusnya sekarang aku sudah bersama Jinyoung sunbae, berlatih di agensi baruku" keluh Jihoon

"Agensi? Jinyoung? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Guanlin,

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, "Jadi.. "

 _"Selamat, Park Jihoon, kau resmi menjadi trainee KDS Entertainment"_

 _"Benarkah, sajangnim?" tanya Jihoon tidak percaya,_

 _"Tentu, tentu. Dan lagi, kau sudah banyak pengalaman, bakatmu tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Kalau kau mau dan berniat belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, kau bisa ikut debut dengan 1No1" jelas Kang Daesung, CEO KDS Ent._

 _Jihoon tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, ia lalu mengangguk bersemangat "YA! Ah, maafkan aku-Ya, sajangnim, aku mau dan aku berjanji akan berlatih dengan giat dan akan ikut debut sebagai 1No1" semangat Jihoon_

 _Daesung hanya tersenyum lalu menelfon seseorang, "Tolong suruh Bae Jinyoung ke ruanganku sekarang juga" lalu ia menutup panggilan itu._

 _"Leader 1No1 akan membantumu untuk mempersiapkan diri, Jihoon-ah"_

 _Tidak lama setelah itu, Jihoon dan Daesung yang sedang berbincang mendengar ketukan dari luar, "Sajangnim, ini aku, Baejin"_

 _"Masuklah, Jinyoung"_

 _Lalu sosok tinggi berkulit tan dengan wajah yang kecil memasuki ruangan itu, ia membungkukkan badan kepada sang bos,_ _"Kyulkyung nuna bilang anda memanggil saya, sajangnim?" tanya Jinyoung_

 _"Ya, duduklah, Jinyoung" Jinyoung lalu duduk disamping pemuda imut yang memperhatikannya daritadi_

 _"Jinyoung, ini Park Jihoon trainee baru yang aku pilih dari audisi SOPA. Aku juga sudah memilihnya untuk menjadi bagian dari 1No1"_

 _"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Jihoon imnida"_

 _"Annyeong, Bae Jinyoung imnida"_

 _"Nah, jadi aku memintamu untuk mengurus Jihoon, Jinyoung-ah''_

 _Jinyoung tersenyum. ''Dengan senang hati, sajangnim''_

 _Setelah itu, Jinyoung mengajak Jihoon untuk berkeliling gedung KDS._

 _''Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Jinyoung sunbae'' Jihoon tersenyum manis kepada JInyoung yang dibalas anggukan dan usapan dikepala nya_

 _''Sama-sama, winkie. Istirahatlah, Ha manager akan mengirimkan semua jadwalmu. kita akan berlatih dan bersenang-senang bersama''_

''Harusnya hari ini aku mulai rekaman untuk album pertama kami'' keluh Jihoon, Guanlin yang tidak tega reflek memeluk JIhoon.

''Aku yakin, jika agensimu peduli dan profesional, mereka akan menunda debut grupmu dan melakukan pencarian terhadapmu,'' Guanlin melirik Jihoon sebentar,

''Lagi pula, kau terlihat berbakat'

Jihoon merona, ''Ah, t-tidak juga'' ia mengalihkan pandangannya, kemana saja asal tidak menuju pada Guanlin yang sedang setia memeluknya sekarang,

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu menarik perhatian Jihoon, ia lalu mendorong pelan Guanlin dan menuju pada pojok ruangan, terdapat sebuah kotak tua, ia mengambilnya.

''Open Me'' Jihoon membaca tulisan diatas kotak itu dan membukanya,

''WHOAAA'' teriaknya ketika melihat isi kotak itu,

''Hey, apa itu?" tanya Guanlin memandang isi kotak itu,

Terdapat beberapa baru bercahaya dengan berbagai warna, Jihoon mengambil semua batu itu, ''Cantik'' katanya

 _''Sepertimu''_ batin Guanlin, Guanlin menunduk mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh ketika JIhoon mengeluarkan isi kotak tersebut,

''Hey, ada pesan''. Guanlin membaca kertas tersebut,

 _''Keluar, sebelum terlambat. Jika satu pasang tidak menemukan, maka hanya satu yang akan pulang. Cari, dicari, atau disini''_ baca Guanlin,

''Apa maksudnya?'' tanya Jihoon

Guanlin terlihat berpikir, lalu ia tersenyum ''Pasangan. Itu adalah aku dan kau, sedangkan Daniel dan Minhyun. KIta harus segera keluar darisini. Hm.. jika satu pasang tidak menemukan..''

''AH! Aku rasa, Daniel dan Minhyun hyung juga dikurung, entah dimana. Masing-masing harus cepat keluar dari ruangan ini untuk mencari satu sama lain, dan bergabung kembali..'' sambung Jihoon

''Tetapi, jika kita sudah menemukan jalan keluar, tanpa menemukan pasangan lain..''

''Pasangan itu akan pulang, dan yang satu lagi akan tetap disini'' lanjut Guanlin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon

''Tapi bagaimana cara kita keluar? Pintu itu hanya memiliki lubang ditengahnya, dan kita malah menemukan batu-batuan bukannya kunci-OHH! AKU TAU! BATU INI ADALAH KUNCINYA!'' teriak Jihoon bersemangat

"Hah? Bagaimana?" tanya Guanlin

"Lubang dipintu itu, jika kita memasukkan salah satu dari batu-batu ini, akan terbuka" jawab Jihoon lalu mencoba memasukkan batu berwarna kuning dipintu itu.

Hening. Tidak ada yang terjadi

"Ah, coba ini" Ia lalu memasukkan batu berwarna biru, sama. Tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kalau ini?" Merah. Tidak bisa.

"Ini?" Putih. Tetap tidak bisa.

"Ayolah, ini yang terakhir, aku mohon, Tuhan" Jihoon dengan hati-hati memasukkan batu terakhir, batu bewarna hitam, tetap tidak bisa.

Ia menunduk kecewa, menahan tangisnya, meratapi nasibnya yang terjebak didalam sini, mungkin untuk selamanya.

"Suatu yang manis adalah pesonamu. Sesuatu itu terbuat dari tanaman, terasa seperti awan. Memakannya membuatmu senang. Note: 23 = 16 "

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan Guanlin-ssi?" Jihoon mendongakan wajahnya menatap Guanlin yang berdiri menatap tembok yang tadi tertutup oleh kardus-kardus, terdapat tulisan yang dibaca Guanlin disana,

"Aku lebih tua darimu, pelajar SOPA. Panggil aku hyung"

"Baik, baik. Jadi, apa maksudnya **hyung**?" tanya Jihoon kembali sambil menekan kata _hyung_. Guanlin tersenyum menang, "Entahlah. Apa kau tau makanan yang manis, terbuat dari tanaman, terasa seperti kapas, dan membuatmu senang?"

Jihoon berfikir sejenak, "Yang membuatku senang adalah permen kapas, dan itu terbuat dari gula"

Guanlin mengerutkan keningnya, menatap batu-batu yang berserakan dilantai dan dinding tadi secara bergantian,

"Permen kapas.. terasa seperti ' _awan',_ terbuat dari gula... Gula terbuat dari.. tebu.. dan.. DAN TEBU ADALAH TANAMAN!" teriak Guanlin yang membuat Jihoon terkejut, "JIHOON! APA WARNA PERMEN KAPAS?"

"Eh? P-permen kapas memiliki banyak warna, hyung.." balas Jihoon yang membuat Guanlin kecewa, ia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Hyung! Gara-gara kau, aku ingin makan permen kapas, kau harus mentraktirku permen kapas jika kita sudah keluar dari sini. Permen kapas adalah kesukaanku" oceh Jihoon

Guanlin menatap Jihoon lekat, ia memajukan wajahnya, "Permen kapas.. adalah kesukaanmu?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon, ia menatap dinding itu lagi, lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jihoon,

"Aku rasa.. teka-teki ini berhubungan denganmu"

"Huh?"

"23 = 19.. apa maksudnya ini? Jihoon, berapa tanggal lahirmu?"

"29 Mei"

"..bukan tanggal lahir. Kau tahu apa yang berhubungan denganmu yang memiliki unsur angka 23 dan 19?"

Jihoon berpikir, lalu menggeleng pelan, entah mengapa, ia lalu menglafalkan abjad dan menghitungnya, ia teringat sesuatu

"Hyung! Aku ingat! Nomor antrianku ketika audisi adalah 10023, dan.. uhh.. huruf W adalah huruf ke 23 dalam abjad. W, untuk Winkie, stage nameku" jelas Jihoon

Guanlin tersenyum tipis dengan cerita Jihoon, ia lalu berpikir lagi, "Jika 23 adalah untuk W, lalu 19 untuk huruf apa?"

Jihoon mulai menghitung abjad lagi, "..J,K,L,M,N,O, P.. P hyung! 19 adalah untui huruf P!"

"Baiklah, jadi.. 23 = 19. W = P, apa maksudnya?" Guanlin berjalan mendekati pintu abu-abu itu, "W sama dengan P... tunggu, siapa stage namemu tadi?" tanya Guanlin

"Winkie, hyung" jawab Jihoon mendekati Guanlin

"Winkie.. W sama dengan P.. Winkie.. P..Pinkie? Pinkie.. Pinkie.. AH! PINK!"

"Pink?" tanya Jihoon heran,

"Ya, teka-teki ini benar-benar berkaitan denganmu. 23 = 19. W = P. W adalah untuk Winkie, dan P adalah Pinkie, yang mana adalah warna batu untuk membuka pintu ini, Pink Jihoon-ah, pink! Berikan aku batu pink!"

Jihoon memeriksa bebatuan tadi "T-tapi hyung, kita tidak memiliki batu berwarna pink"

Guanlin menggeram, "ARGH! YANG BENAR SAJA" Ia lalu menendang kursi yang ada didepannya dengan brutal, ia menangis.

Jihoon tidak tega dengan Guanlin, ia mengambil kotak tadi lalu memasukan batu-batu itu kembali kedalam kotak kecil itu, "Pink.. Merah muda.. t-tunggu, pink terbuat dari merah dan putih.."

Jihoon lalu mengambil batu bewarna merah dan putih, ia lalu mengambil pisau Guanlin yang terletak didekatnya, ia membelah batu itu menjadi dua bagian,

Ia lalu berdoa dalam hati, dengan perlahan meletakan setengah bagian dari batu putih dan setengah bagian dari batu merah,

 _Kriettt..._

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu itu tergeser dan membuka jalan untuk mereka keluar,

"HYUNG! KITA BERHASIL!"

Guanlin yang sedaritadi memperhatikan langsung memeluk Jihoon, "Kau memang berbakat, Jihoon. Kau cerdas dan kreatif, aku yakin agensimu pasti sedang menunda debut grupmu dan mencari dirimu" ujar Guanlin yang membuat Jihoon tersenyum lebar,

"Ayo kita keluar"

"Hyung, kita tidak menemukan apa-apa dan siapa-siapa sedaritadi" keluh Jihoon,

Mereka sekarang berada ditangga, mereka mencoba turun ke lantai dasar dan mencari pintu keluar, tiba-tiba saja

"Halo, Park Jihoon, Lai Guanlin"

Sosok berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai topeng yang menutupi matanya itu muncul dibawah tangga, tepat sekali. Ia adalah orang yang sama, dan berada di tempat yang sama seperti yang terjadi pada Daniel dan Minhyun sebelumnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Guanlin

Sosok itu tersenyum miring, "Dengarkan baik-baik, dan JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" bentak sosok itu sambil menodongkan pistolnya kehadapan mereka,

"Tuan Lai Guanlin, apa yang akan kau berikan kepada _orang spesial_ di _hari yang spesial?_ " Tanya sosok itu,

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Guanlin bingung

"JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANKU!"

Jihoon sudah berpegangan erat kepada Guanlin, sosok itu sangat mengerikan,

"Ok, ok. Aku akan memberinya.. eum.. kepastian? Entahlah, aku susah menentukan sesuatu" jawab Guanlin santai

Sosok itu tersenyum, "Baiklah. Kepastian. Akan saya catat" sosok itu lalu mengeluarkan buku kecilnya lalu mencatat jawaban Guanlin, lalu ia menoleh kepada Jihoon,

"Trainee Park, apa yang akan kau berikan kepada _orang spesial_ di _hari yang spesial_?" Tanya sosok itu lagi

Jihoon bingung, ia gugup "A..aku.. aku tidak memiliki apa-apa jadi.. aku.."

"CEPAT JAWAB!"

"Aku.. AKU TIDAK TAHU! Beri aku waktu,"

Sosok itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jawab sekarang JUGA!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU! KAU SANGAT PEMAKSA DAN TIDAK SABARAN! TIDAK AKAN ADA WANITA YANG MAU DENGANMU, KAU--KAU MAKHLUK BERTOPENG!" Jihoon dengan amarahnya sangat menakutkan, kawan. Entah bagaimana orang yang beberapa menit lalu ketakutan justru sekarang yang menjadi menakutkan,

"KAU... ARGH! CEPAT JAWAB!"

"Huh! Dasar cerewet, aku akan memberikannya sebuah.. uhh.. kecupan?"

"Hanya sebuah kecupan murah kau memikirkannya lama sekali" sarkas sosok tadi sambil mencatat jawaban Jihoon,

"Hei!"

"Diam. Baiklah, kalian harus ingat, dan konsisten terhadap jawaban kalian" sosok itu lali membalik badannya, melebarkan jubahnya

"Nikmati dan jalani, Tuan-tuan"

 _WUSHHHH_

Sosok itu lalu menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Meninggalkan Jihoon dan Guanlin yang terdiam menatap kumpulan asap yang ditimbulkan sosok itu.

"Lalu.. bagaimana?" tanya Guanlin

"Kita harus mencari Minhyun hyung dan Daniel hyung! Ayo cepat cepat"

Baru beberapa langkah, Guanlin dan Jihoon ditarik paksa oleh _sesuatu_. Mulut mereka ditutup dengan tangan orang itu. Mereka dibawa kesuatu ruangan, yang entah dimana.

 ** _Continue or End?_**

Chit-Chat mikko:

Helooooo, first of all I want to say JEONGMAL JEONGMAL JINJJA WANJEON DAEBAK HEOL GAMSAHAMNIDA BUAT YANG UDAH BACAAAAA :3

Sumpah ya, aslinya ini dibikin karena kegabutan seorang siswa yang lagi UTS dan stress dengan per-les-les-an-nya. Tapi hehehe ga nyangka ada yang tertarik #HalahKataKataBasi

Oh ya, kalian udah ada yang kepikiran belum "sosok itu" siapa?? Hehehe :D

mikko spoiler dikit nih, "sosok itu" bakal muncul di chapter selanjutnya, (bahkan di chapter ini udah ada kok #ehhh?)

Siapa hayoooo?

O ya, Alhamdulillah, mikko lagi banyak libur, dan mikko dirumah aja #sedih :(

jadi kemungkinan besae mikko bakal rajin update, hehehe.

Jangan lupa review ya! Loveeee :3


	4. Are we free?

Daniel dan Guanlin terbangun didalam bathtub disebuah kamar mandi yang mereka tidak tahu dimana. Daniel hanya memakai celana, dan Guanlin hanya memakai baju.

"Apakah bokongmu sakit?" "Pertaruhan nyawa bukan solusi" "Kembalikan celanaku"

 ** _ㅡNo One Knows_**

Cast :

Kang Daniel - Lai Guanlin

Hwang Minhyun - Park Jihoon

 ** _mikakko, 2018_**

 **Note: Tolong baca chit-chat mikko ya, mikko mau minta saran kalian! ;)**

 _ㅡNo One Knowsㅡ_

Guanlin membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa berat, Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ruangan berbeda lagi.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Guanlin terkejut,

"Da-daniel?" tanyanya, yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Daniel

"Aku dan Minhyun melihatmu dan Jihoon, jadi ya.. kami membawa kalian kesini" jelas Daniel sambil menunjuk Minhyun yang sedang memeluk Jihoon

"Hai, Guanlin-ah" sapa Minhyun

Guanlin hanya tersenyum tipis, ia berdiri, merenggangkan otot-ototnya, "Jadi.. bagaimana kalian bisa disini?" tanyanya

"Kami.. bertemu seseorang, entahlah, dia berpakaian serba hitam dan menakutkan.." jelas Minhyun

"Benarkah hyung? Kami juga bertemu dengannya" balas Jihoon

"Apa ia menanyakan hal aneh pada kalian?" tanya Daniel

Jihoon mengangguk, "Dia menanyakan apa yang akan kami berikan kepada orang spesial, dihari yang spesial"

"Kalau begitu kita sama, tapi.. saat setelah orang itu menghilang, kami tiba-tiba disekap dan terbangun diruangan ini, kalau tidak salah lihat, ada dua orang yang membawa kami kesini" jelas Minhyun lagi

"Dan salah satu dari mereka memakai tattoo ditangannya" timpal Daniel

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak, Niel-ah, keduanya memakai tattoo"

"Tidak, hyung. Hanya salah satu"

"Keduanya"

"Salah satu"

"Keduanya, bear"

"Salah satu, permaisuri Hwang"

"Dasar tidak mau mengalah"

"Hei hei, kalian ada hubungan ya?" tanya Guanlin yang membuat Minhyun melototkan matanya dan Daniel hanya terkekeh lagi

"Tidak, tentu saja"

 _BRAKKK BRAKKKK_

Mereka berempat refleks menoleh ke sumber suara, ke arah pintu tua yang didobrak dari luar,

Guanlin mempersiapkan pisaunya, "Apa kalian sudah memeriksa pintu itu?"

"Ya, dari awal tidak bisa dibuka" jawab Daniel yang mengambil botol-botol birnya,

 _BRAKKK BRAKKK_

"Hyung.."

Jihoon dan Minhyun yang masih duduk tetap setia berpelukan erat, mereka sangat takut, "Kalian berdua tetap disana" perintah Daniel yang dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya

 _BRAKKKKK_

pintu itu terjatuh menggenaskan.

"YA! BEBASKAN REKANKU!" teriak orang itu.

Semuanya terdiam, sampai-sampai kedua dari mereka sadar..

"BAEJIN?!"

"JINYOUNG SUNBAE?!" teriak Daniel dan Jihoon bersamaan

Orang itu tadi, Jinyoung, langsung tersenyum dan memeluk kedua rekannya,

"Daniel hyung, Jihoon-ah, astaga.. akhirnya aku menemukan kalian!"

"Hyung.. aku merindukanmu"

Jihoon tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya, akhirnya, ia bisa bebas dari tempat ini,

"Tidak adakah yang mau menjelaskan situasi ini kepadaku dan Guanlin?" protes Minhyun yang lelah dengan drama dihadapannya.

Refleks Jinyoung langsung melepas pelukan mereka, lalu membungkuk

"Namaku Bae Jinyoung, aku adalah trainee dari KDS ent., dan merupakan rekan satu grup dengan Jihoon. Oh, dab juga, Daniel hyung adalah pelatih menari grupku, serta anak dari CEO KDS ent." jelas Jinyoung

"Kenalkan, aku Hwang Minhyun dan ini.."

"Lai Guanlin" ujar Guanlin datar sambil terus menatapi Jinyoung,

"Ah senang berkenalan dengan kalian, kalau begitu ayo kita keluar dari sini!"

"Aku baru tahu kalau Jihoon adalah trainee KDS.." ucap Guanlin

"Ah, dia orang baru, hyung" balas Jinyoung yang membuat Daniel ber-oh-ria

"Tunggu, tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kami disini?" tanya Guanlin

Jinyoung tersenyum lalu merogoh kantung hoodie yang dipakainya, "Ini" tunjuknya pada dua buah handphone mahal yang dikeluarkannya,

"Itu handphoneku!" jawab Guanlin sambil mengambil kembali handphonenya

"Kau benar, dan ini milik Jihoon" ujarnya sambil memberi handphone lain

kepada Jihoon, "Masing-masing handphone bisa dilacak, bukan? Orang perusahaan kami melacak handphone Jihoon, awalnya kami tersesat karena tempat ini sangat tertutup. Tapi untungnya kami menemukan handphonemu, Guanlin-ssi, handphonemu tepat berada didalam kotak surat, dan ketika kami melewati gedung ini, handphonemu bergetar" jelas Jinyoung panjang lebar,

"Hah.. bangunan ini sangat besar, sudah 2 hari kami bolak-balik kesini, dan akhirnya aku menemukan kalian"

"Tunggu, kau bilang 'kami', kau kesini bersama siapa, sunbae?" tanya Jihoon

Jinyoung lalu membesarkan matanya menyadari ia hanya sendiri disini "Astaga! Kemana Manager Ha pergi?!",

Jinyoung menatap mereka berempat, "Ayo, keluar. Aku rasa manager Ha ada diluar"

ㅡNo One Knowsㅡ

"Jonghyun hyung! Aku menemukan mereka semua!" teriak Jinyoung pada seseorang yang berdiri bersandar disamping sebuah mobil van.

"Bagus sekali, Jinyoungie, aku bangga padamu"

"Kalian semua, lebih baik masuk dulu kedal--"

"BAEJIN! BAEJIN! Hahh.. ahh.. tunggu aku! Bae!!" teriak seseorang dari dalam gedung tersebut

"Yak! Sungwoon hyung! Kau ini darimana saja!" omel Jinyoung pada managernya, Ha Sungwoon

Sungwoon hanya menyengir dan menatap Jihoon "Astaga! Anak emasku kembali!" Sungwoon lalu langsung memeluk Jihoon dengan erat,

"Sudah, sudah, ayo semua masuk ke dalam van. Kita ke kantor" ajak Jonghyun

"Ah, astaga, astaga, kalian berempat ini, tidak memakai pakaian lengkap! Kalian melakukan apa saja eoh selama seminggu terkurung didalam sana?! Ayo masuk, masuk, aku memiliki banyak stok pakaian didalam" oceh Sungwoon

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam van dan mengganti pakaian, mereka duduk dengan rapi didalam van,

Susunannya, Jihoon duduk dipojok kiri, lalu Jinyoung, lalu Minhyun, dan Guanlin di pojok kanan. Sedangkan Daniel duduk didepan Jihoon dan Sungwoon duduk didepan Guanlin. (#Jadi kursi belakang tuh ada 4, depannya cuma 2) Dan Jonghyun yang setia duduk didepan sendiri sambil menyetir *yHa jomblo*

Sungwoon menghadap kebelakang, berdehem pelan,

"Ekhem, sebelumnya, kenalkan, aku Ha Sungwoon, manager 1No1. Dan itu adalah Jonghyun, ia adalah sekretaris Daesung sajangnim" jelas Sungwoon,

"Aku sudah me-research gedung tempat kalian disekap, gedung itu dulu adalah salah satu wahana permainan" jelas Sungwoon yang dijawab dengan tatapan tak mengerti kelima orang lain,

"Ah, dulu, daerah dimana gedung itu berada adalah taman bermain paling besar di Korea. Hanya saja, karena perkembangan zaman, taman bermain itu terbengkalai, semua pemilik wahana sudah menjual tanah mereka ke pemerintah, tapi hanya ada satu orang yang tidak mau menjual tanahnya," cerita Sungwoon, yang lain menyimak

"Ah, aku tahu cerita ini. Boleh saya melanjutkan manager Ha?" tanya Jonghyun yang daritadi ikut menyimak

"Tentu Jonghyun-ah. Silahkan"

"Aku dulu pernah observasi ke tempat itu waktu kuliah, semua tanah disana sudah dijual kecuali gedung tempat kalian disekap itu. Gedung itu adalah salah satu wahana paling populer, aMaze Room, pemiliknya adalah salah satu pesulap terkenal dengan nama panggung Mask Guy. Ia bersikeras tidak mau menjual gedung itu, karena ia bilang itu adalah tempat tinggalnya. Padahal, ia sudah pindah ke luar negri beberapa hari setelah menolak penjualan tanah. Sampai sekarang, gedung itu tidak tersentuh" jelas Jonghyun

"T-tapi hyung.. saat kami disana, kami bertemu oleh seseorang.."

"Ya.. mungkin itu adalah penculik kalian,tapi tenang saja, kami sudah meminta polisi untuk mengamankan tempat itu" jawab Jinyoung

"Tapi, orang itu bisa menghilang" jawab Guanlin

"Maksudmu, Guanlin-ssi?" tanya Jonghyun

"Ia menanyakan pertanyaan kepada kami, lalu setelah menjawabnya ia menghilang begitu saja" jelas Guanlin

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya tehknik ilustrasi" remeh Sungwoon

"Ayo turun, kita sampai" perintah Jonghyun.

ㅡNo One Knowsㅡ

Sekarang mereka tengah berada diruang meeting bersama dengan Daesung dan beberapa kepala polisi dan detektif handalan Seoul. Mereka sudah menceritakan sedetail-detailnya, dan dianggap ini adalah kasus penculikan berencana,

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi, Tuan Kang. Kami akan melaporkan jika kami sudah menemukan bukti kuat. Terima kasih sudah mau bekerja sama dengan kami, anda bisa menghubungi saya jika memerlukan sesuatu" permisi Sanggyun, ketua Polisi handalan Seoul.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah datang, Sanggyun-ssi, Taehyun-ssi, dan Hyunbin-ssi"

Setelah berjabat tangan ketiga orang penting Seoul itu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ah.. Baiklah, karena.. kalian semua terlibat, dan kita tidak tahu apa yang akan orang-orang itu lakukan, maka, aku memutuskan agar kalian berdua, Guanlin-ssi dan Minhyun-ssi akan ada dalam pengawasan KDS ent. kami akan bertanggung jawab atas kalian" jelas Daesung

"Terima kasih, tapi aku rasa aku tidak membutuhkan itu, Tuan Kang" jawab Guanlin

Tuan Kang tersenyum lebar, "Dengar, Guanlin-ssi, ini demi kebaikanmu, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari dan selanjutnya. Lagipula, kau satu kampus dengan Daniel, itu akan mempermudah kami mengawasimu" jelas Daesung lagi

Guanlin hanya mengangguk pasrah, "Baiklah, terima kasih" lagipula, ini untuk kebaikannya, kan?

Sedangkan Minhyun? Ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perintah calon mertuanya ini. Ingat, Daniel dan Minhyun tetap dan masih dijodohkan, bukan?

"Baiklah, ayo jalanin hidup masing-masing, kalian harus menikmatinya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan lagi tentang masalah ini! Kang sajangnim akan menghidupi kalian!" Oceh Sungwoon yang membuat semuanya seketika tertawa.

-SKIP TIME 5 BULAN KEMUDIAN-

 ** _[Daniel's side]_**

Setelah kejadian itu, Daniel tetap tinggal dirumahnya, bersama sang ayah dan ibu. Tetapi, beberapa minggu kemudian, ia dipindahkan ke apartemen elit di kawasan gangnam. Unitnya terdapat tepat disebelah unit Guanlin, yang sekarang sudah menjadi sahabatnya.

Daniel tidak tinggal sendiri, ia tinggal bersama dua ekor kucingnya, Rooney dan Peter, dan juga sepupunya yang masih berusia 15 tahun, Lee Woojin.

Daniel dan Woojin sangat dekat, itulah mengapa sejak Woojin memasuki sekolah menengah, ia diputuskan untuk tinggal bersama Daniel, alasannya karena sekolah Woojin dan kampus Daniel searah, dan juga agar Daniel tidak kesepian.

Oh, untuk masalah percintaan, ayah Daniel berkata sudah membatalkan perjodohan Daniel dan Minhyun, karena ia ingin Daniel menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Sekarang, Daniel sedang dekat dengan roommate baru Minhyun.

 _"Yang mau fotbar sama duo meonk hits gue bisa follow @rooneypeter.kang endorse/pp bisa add line, ada di bio" -KDN_

 _"Heh Kang somay malah promosi" -mikko_

 ** _[Jihoon's Side]_**

1No1 sudah debut tiga bulan yang lalu, debut mereka sukses dan menjadikan mereka rookie yang paling populer di industri hiburan.

Jihoon sekarang tinggal di dorm bersama rekan kerjanya, Jihoon sangat populer, dengan stage name Winkie, ia sukses menghipnotis penggemarnya dengan winknya.

Ditengah kesibukannya, ia selalu menyempatkan untuk bermain bersama Minhyun,Daniel dan Guanlin. Bahkan, Jihoon sangat dekat dengan Guanlin sekarang. Jika waktunya Jihoon bersekolah, ia akan dijemput oleh Guanlin dan berakhir dengan makan malam bersama. Tapi Jihoon sangat tidak mengerti hubungan apa yang terjalin antaranya dan Guanlin.

 _"Kok hoonie jadi korban HTS sih? Malah desc side hoonie pendek banget lagi, modar aja mikko" -PJH_

 _"Hehehehehehe" -mikko_

 ** _[Minhyun's Side]_**

Minhyun sekarang menjadi General Manager di cabang perusahaan keluarganya. Kenapa ia tidak menjadi presiden direktur? Karena Ia belum percaya diri, dan memberi jabatannya kepada hyungnya, Hwang Seokjin, oh, atau sekarang menjadi Kim Seokjin.

Minhyun sekarang tinggal disebuah kondominium mewah, jaraknya tidak jauh dengan apartement Daniel dan Guanlin. Minhyun yang merasa kesepian akhirnya memohon kepada rekan kerjanya, Ong Seongwoo untuk tinggal bersamanya. Awalnya Ong menolak, tapi dengan rayuan dan bayaran tiap bulannya, Ong akhirnya menyetujuinya.

Minhyun benar-benar masa bodoh dengan percintaannya semenjak sang ayah membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Daniel. Minhyun senang, tentu saja. Karena itu artinya sang ayah tidak mengkekangnya lagi. Tapi dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ia sedikit kecewa. Yah, sedikit.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, walaupun terjadi pembatalan pertunangan tidak berarti hubungan Minhyun dan Daniel kandas, mereka tetap berteman, bahkan bersahabat. Daniel, Minhyun, Guanlin dan Jihoon sering kali hangout bersama. Jika Jihoon semakin dekat dengan Guanlin, maka Minhyun semakin dekat dengan Daniel.

Tapi tunggu, jangan senang dulu para NielHwang shipper, Daniel dan Minhyun yang sudah dekat menjadi tambah dekat, sekali lagi jangan senang dulu. Daniel sering kali curhat kepada Minhyun ketika sedang berdua saja, Daniel menyukai Ong Seungwoo, yang mana dulunya adalah senior Daniel di kampusnya. Minhyun lalu dengan baik hati mau membantu dan menjadi penampungan semua keluh kesah Daniel tentang Ong.

 _"Sabar gua mah, kko. Kok ngenes gitu yak guanya?" -HMH_

 _"hehehe, berakit-berakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ketepian lah, nyun" -mikko_

 ** _[Guanlin's Side]_**

Guanlin menjalankan kehidupannya sama seperti mahasiswa normal lainnya, bersama dengan sepupunya Yoo Seonho. Bedanya, sekarang ia bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan di sebuah cafe ternama, cafe itu juga tempat biasanya ia dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

Ditambah lagi dengan Daniel yang sekarang tinggal bersebelahan dengannya, ia jadi semakin dekat dan menjadikannya banyak kenalan diluar kampusnya.

Seonho, sepupunya, jarang dirumah, ia hanya akan ada dirumah pada pagi dan malam hari, setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Seonho pada pagi hari akan ada dirumah, beres-beres dan sebagainya, lalu pergi kuliah. Pada sore hari ia akan berangkat kesebuah tempat penitipan anak sampai jam malam.

Seonho sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih, Park Woojin yang adalah pemilik tempat penitipan anak dimana ia bekerja dan sekaligus asisten dosennya. Ketika Seonho pergi bersama Woojin, Guanlin akan merasa kesepian, lalu ia akan mencari Jihoon. Dengan berbagai alasan agar ia bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan dan Jihoon mau menemaninya. Jujur saja, ia merasa tidak enak kepada Jihoon, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Guanlin juga sering curhat kepada Seonho dan Daniel tentang orang yang ia sukai, tetapi ia belum sempat membertahu secara rinci siapa orang itu.

 _"Gua kek jones banget. Sial." -LGL_

" _hehehe /nyengir pasrah/ protes mulu npdh" -mikko_

 _ㅡNo One Knowsㅡ_

 ** _[On Chat : Minhyun Daniel]_**

 ** _Defdanikang_**

: Hyung, malam ini ayo bertemu di cafe ;)

 ** _OptimusHyun_**

: Aku sibuk, maaf.

 ** _Defdanikang_**

: Ayolah, akan aku traktir. Aku ingin curhat lagi, tadi siang aku bertemu Ong hyung bersama dengan laki-laki lain di supermarket! :'((

 ** _OptimusHyun_**

: Jadi aku hanya tempat untuk kau menumpahkan kesedihanmu tentang orang lain, Niel? **_[delete]_**

: OK. Pegang janjimu untuk mentraktirku, aku belum makan dari pagi.

 ** _Defdanikang_**

: Wahh kau yang terbaik hyung!!! Ah, kenapa kau tidak makan? Kau harus makan, sayang nanti kau sakit. Hahaha

 ** _OptimusHyun_**

: Berhenti menggombal atau aku tidak akan datang nanti malam.

 ** _Defdanikang_**

: NOO!! Baiklah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, permaisuri Hwang ;)) **_[read]_**

Minhyun melempar handphonenya ke sofa yang terdapat diruangannya ini, sungguh, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Jujur saja, ia sedikit kecewa karena Daniel hanya datang padanya untuk urusan Ong Seongwoo, bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang Daniel mau?

"Astaga.. Kenapa aku merasa panas ketika Daniel mengirim pesan seperti itu--ARGH AYOLAH HWANG MINHYUN IA HANYA MEMANFAATKANMU! Ah, aku rasanya ingin mati saja" lalu Minhyun berbaring diatas sofa tadi, ia hanya ingin tidur, dan mengharapkan agar ia bisa bermimpi tentang orang yang ia sukai. Ya, Kang Daniel.

.

.

.

.

Continue or End?

 **ㅡNo One Knowsㅡ**

...

Hellooo! Mikko is backkk! So? Apakah alurnya kecepetan? Humm:(((

Oh ya, mikko minta tolong banget banget banget sama kalian, untuk sarannya kedepannya ini gimana huhuhu

Mikko mikirnya ini bakal aku fokusin dulu tentang pairingnya. Tentang kehidupan mereka setelah _kejadian itu_. Terus nantiiii baru deh back to jalan cerita awalnya :3

 **O ya, kalian maunya satu chapter buat satu pair, atau gabung-gabung aja?? tapi mikko tuh takut nanti kalo di gabung tambah ga jelas cerita ini:(( makanya mikko mai minta saran kalian aja enaknya gimana. Tolong sarannya ya!!**

Btw juga, pairnya bakalan NielHwang Panwik kok. Eh tapi gatau deh. Liat saja nanti MUAHAHAHA *ketawa jahadh*

Makasih buat yang udah review semuaaaa, nanti mikko usahain mikko bales satu2, kalo mikko ga mager buka laptop sipsip:33

Jangan lupa reviewnya yes!


End file.
